


Hidden

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Y/N struggles to deal with the fact that your relationship with Bucky is kept in the shadows, stolen moments and an endless pining for more. Its time to find out how he truly feels.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I have had this story in my head for a while and its got to the point where I just need to write it out so the story stops being so loud in my head if that makes sense ? So this is very much inspired by the song by Little Mix - Secret Love Song. I have borrowed a few lyrics of the song as it fits well with the story :) Please let me know what you all think ? I'm not sure if I have to put a disclaimer but I will do so anyway, I don't own The song Secret love song, that of course belongs to Little Mix as i said i have just borrowed a few lyrics to fit with the theme of this story :) okay thats it !on with the story :)

Hidden

“We keep behind closed doors, every time I see you I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls, It'll never be enough"

It won’t be long before he leaves. This is how our relationship works, stolen moments, and hushed nights. Its been two months and you would think I would be used to this by now but it never gets easier. I turn to Bucky who is asleep marvelling at how much I feel for him… how deeply he has captured my heart in such a short amount of time.

“As you drive me to my house, I can’t stop these silent tears from rolling down. You  
and I both have to hide on the outside where I can’t be yours and you can’t be mine.”

Our relationship had started one night after a wonderful gala hosted by Tony, I had always admired Bucky and yes, harboured a tiny crush on him but kept it under wraps as I was just happy to be his friend and honestly I didn’t know if he was ready for a relationship so soon after everything he had been through. Nevertheless we had got talking that night and Bucky kissed me, Soft, yet demanding and addictive from that moment on our relationship progressed.

Despite the fact I have obvious feelings for him, to the point I have fallen in love with him I still don’t know how he feels about me and I am terrified to find out. This is way beyond just sex for me and I hope that it is for him too. Finally he wakes and his beautiful blue eyes meet mine, a soft smile on his face.  
“Y/N” he says huskily and pulls me in for a kiss that leaves me breathless, he bites his lip and looks at the time swallowing, I have to go sweetheart” Disappointment swirls in my chest and I nod biting back the tears. I hate that we have to hide this, from the team, from everyone. I want to shout it from the rooftops that he’s mine and I’m his.

“Okay, I say trying really hard not to let this get to me, I know how badly he wants to keep me safe from anyone who could hurt me or use me against him if we went public… it’s just sometimes I am so sick of hiding. After a few gentle kisses he leaves and the emotions and thoughts that won’t leave my mind keep me up all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It’s time for another Stark gala and as usual its the typical extravagant affair. Nat and  
Steve join me as I order some drinks even though my heart isn’t in it. My eyes keep trailing over to Bucky who is with Sam, my body stiffens as I notice two blondes eye Bucky up and I struggle to hold my composure, it’s like this at every gala or event we all attend and it is getting to me now. It isn’t like I can march over there and tell them to back off as no one knows Bucky and I are even a thing. 

How long do I need to keep seeing things like this? I want to be able to kiss Bucky on the dance floor and just be together in the open. Briefly as I eye the blondes I feel a little inadequate, as I know Bucky could have his pick of women if he wanted too. Sternly I shake my head and tell myself not to think that way but it is hard especially when so many constant beautiful women want his attention. 

“Oh, why can’t you hold me in the street? Why can’t I kiss you on the dance floor?  
Oh I wish that it could be like that, why can’t we be like that? cause I’m yours”

Everything begins to just feel like too much and with a quick goodbye to Steve and Nat I rush out tired of these feelings and just wanting solitude in the compound. It doesn’t take long for Bucky to catch up with me.  
“Y/N! hey wait up doll” he catches my arm as I head out of the elevator and I feel the tears come thick and fast now and I try to hurry away from him, just tired of it all, craving some quiet from the turmoil in my mind.  
“Buck, don’t please I just want to be left alone”. He shakes his head and gently cups my cheek smoothing the tears away, the sweet gesture makes the tears come again, he speaks gently, soothing.  
“No you’re upset doll, what’s wrong?” I blush unsure how to tell him, hating that I feel so insecure.

“Why can’t I say that I’m in love? I want to shout it from the rooftops, I wish that it  
could be like that. Why can’t we be like that? Cause I’m yours”

“How do you feel about me Bucky?” The question startles him but I carry on regardless. He frowns.  
“What doll? I...” a little frustrated I ask him again heart sinking that he truly doesn’t feel the same way I do. Honestly I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and while I know I will bounce back if it turns out he doesn’t feel the same way it will still hurt badly.  
“ How do you feel about me Bucky? I hate this, I hate that we have to hide away from everyone, I want to be yours fully Buck, I just want to know if you feel the same. This hiding away… it’s so hard and I want to be able to kiss you on the dance floor, hold hands in the street and cuddle up when we have movie nights with the gang, simple things. Look if you don’t feel the same way then, then okay I just have to know” he still seems stunned yet recovers quickly and says gaze warm.

“I love you doll, I am in love with you he sighs and runs his hand through his hair fuck doll I am so sorry if I never made it clear enough, all I’ve wanted to do was to keep you safe and yeah Iknow you can handle yourself baby, I know that. You kick ass as good as Natasha but I still worried that some psycho could use you against me…he shudders god, the thought of you being hurt, I am so sorry I made you feel so anxious I have been wanting to tell you for a while now...” I cut him off kissing him deeply heart fit to burst with happiness.

“ I love you too Buck, I flush shyly I guess I kinda got a little insecure, so many beautiful women notice you and...” he pulls me in for a deep kiss which makes me giggle and melt into him as his arms wrap around me tightly, he pulls back a fraction and replies.  
“ Let me be clear sweetheart, I want you and only you, I don’t care about any other woman. You are all I want. Forever, if you’ll have me.” We hear a throat clear and turn to see the gang watching us amused, Nat, Steve and Wanda are grinning like the Cheshire cat as Sam and Tony reluctantly hand them over some bills.

“You bet on us!” I ask them half affronted half highly amused, of course they did. Nat grins and answers back.  
“Sorry honey but you may have thought you two were inconspicuous but you really weren’t also we all think you’re adorable together and besides its funny to see Tony admit that he is wrong ” she winks at him and I shake my head embarrassed that Bucky and I weren’t as sneaky as we thought. Bucky shrugs and we ignore the triumphant voices of Nat, Steve and Wanda mixed with Sam and Tony’s groans as we kiss once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story :) Also quick note; please do not post or copy my works without my permission and thanks to all who read this.


End file.
